The invention relates to a connection between a power lead and a device to be electrically connected to it, especially to an electrically heatable catalytic converter.
These catalytic converters are considered to be known (DE-44 35 784). They have a metal housing with the actual catalytic converter which is located therein, which is exposed to the exhaust gas flow, and which is provided with electrical resistance heating. Outside the housing, through an opening, an electrical power lead is routed. The electrical power lead is made as a metal-clad cable with at least one inner conductor which is electrically insulated from the metal shroud by a mineral, which is joined by force-fit to the electrical resistance heating, the metal shroud being routed through the opening into the metal housing and being joined gas-tight by welding or soldering to it along the edge of the opening.
In case of repair, the long, expensive metal-clad cable must be removed with the catalytic converter; this is complicated. In addition, electrical contact with at least a one-time repair possibility with long term stability is not possible in these known articles.